The Thoughts of Tamasan
by tama-chan-lover
Summary: There aren't many stories based on Tama-san (the turtle) so I decided to make one mostly based on him!


The thoughts of Tama-san.  
  
***Obviously no one can understand Tama-san, because he is a turtle, so right after he is done talking I will put the ( ) with the sounds the humans hear.***  
  
It was a normal day at the Hinata Inn. Everything was going like it usually did, Kietarou was being chased around by Motoko with empty death threats, Naru was studying for the upcoming entrance exams, Shinobu was cooking dinner, Haruka was smoking her cigarette on the front porch, Mitsume was eating a watermelon, Su was working on the latest version of " MECHA TAMA-SAN", and Kitsune was drinking some sake.  
  
"Yup everything is perfect." Tama-san said. Everything is as it should be. Soon my love, soon you will be mine! "Tama-san!" Su was running at full speed toward Tama-san. "I'm going to eat you Tama-san! Or at least just give me your right fin! Your left finded anyways!!" No Su-san! I'm not your play toy!! (Myuh!! My---uhhhhh!!). He finally got away from Su by taking a lung into the hot spring. I can't take this anymore!! I am going to kill everyone and take my love to somewhere no one can discriminate our love for one another! It will be as I say! No one can defy me!  
  
Tama-san flies to the basement where Su keeps all her toys, he opens a box and inside the box is a button, he was about to push the button when. CHOMP! CHOMP CHOMP! "Ow my shell" Tama-san shrieked. Su was behind him trying to bit his shell. Ooouuuccchhh! Stop it Su!(Muhyuh! Muy Muhyuh!). Stop squirming Tama-san, there is no point in trying to get away! Kietarou walks in the door, "what is happening" he asked. No Su stop! He is my only protection from Motoko! "I want to eat him Kie! He's going to be my after lunch after breakfast snack! Oh no he's not, he's going to fly in front of me whenever Motoko tries to kill me. You mean whenever Motoko catches you being a hentai, Kei! Yeah that's-I mean no that's not it! Just stop leave Tama-san alone right now! Su starts to mumble something under her breath then runs upsrairs looking as if she made a devilish plan!  
  
From nowhere Motoko appears in front of Keitarou, "You're being a pervert again Urashima. I'm going to kill you!!". "What did I do?" Asked Kietarou obviously dumbfounded. I'm just cleaning the yard. Su told me that you tried to hurt her! "No no! She was trying to eat Tama-san , I was trying to stop her!" Su comes out into the yard "Get him! He tried to touch me!" Su was snickering under her breath knowing she was getting Kietarou into loads of trouble. "He's a pedophile! " No tell her the truth Su! AHHHHHHHHH! Kietarou goes flying through the roof because Motoko just hit him with a wind blast.  
  
"Tama -san to the rescue Kietarou!!" (Myuuuuuuuuuuuh! Myuh my uh uh !!!). Tama-san went at full speed towards Motoko. AHH it's the turtle! Help me, help me! Motoko was screaming and jumping around while everyone from inside runs out. Narusegawa! Help! Naru runs to help her friend in need when Kieatrou (who just finally reached the grown after Motoko made him fly into the air) fell on Naru! Naru! "Sorry, so sorry!" he sniveled. He landed straight into her chest and was talking while between(well you know what he was between). "Get your face out of there pervert!" She roared to Kieraou!  
  
"Naru don't hurt sempai!" Shinobu ran towards Naru to help kietarou. In the mean time Motoko was still jumping up and down while Tama-san was zipping around her head! Suddenly Motoko lashes out her sword and cuts Tama-san in half. Everyone looks at Motoko then at Tama- san's halved body, then suddenly both of the halves start to grow into new Tama-sans! "Ahhhh! Can I ever be free of these monsters?!" Motoko screamed. Then Motoko lashes out her sword again and cuts the two new Tama-sans in half, yet again to her failure, for seconds afterwards there were four new Tama-sans. "Stop Motoko!" Naru yelled. Yeah more snacks for Su!!!  
  
Then one Tama-san flies to the basement. In a matter of seconds there was a big BOOOOM!!!!!!!! " Uh-oh", Su looked back," I forgot to disengage the MECHA-Tama-san. "What does that mean?" Kietarou asked. "It means I forgot to get rid of it!". Everyone looked behind towards the Hinata Inn. No one liked what they saw (except for maybe Su, because her invention was working). A new MECHA-TAMA-SAN was standing behind the Inn.  
  
"That's weird" Su said, "I built that one to last for only 1 min- KABOOM!  
  
MECHA-TAMA-SAN blew up destroying everyone, even Tama-san. But if you look inside of blown up carcass of the MECHA-TAMA-SAN then you can see a burned turle and the remains of Lido-kun, Tama-sans love and friend for life.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
So what did you think? I know it's weird, but I wanted something different to happen and I haven't read any Fan-fics that look anything like this (so at least it's original). Pleas read this and tell me what you think! I don't care if you are bashing my face in with bad comments I just want a review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
